


The Art of Persuasion

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Ficlet, First Date, Food, Missing Scene, Romance, Washington D.C., Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns a thing or two about persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Post-_20 Hours in America_. For [](http://lauriestein.livejournal.com/profile)[**lauriestein**](http://lauriestein.livejournal.com/), who asked for "P is for Persuasion" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

Sam slumped into the backseat of a mustard-yellow cab--an atrocious match, he thought, for Mallory's emerald-green dress. "I think I feel up to a drink before I collapse into bed," he said, driven by the spark of a renewed hope to speak. "The Round Robin's down the street."

Mallory raised an eyebrow--a moment's intrigue defeated by practicality. She reached for his loose bow tie and slapped his chin with it. "You wouldn't make it."

"A couple blocks?" He fell silent before he chuckled. "You're right. I wouldn't." He waited for the echo of her laughter to fade before he met her eyes. "How about breakfast?"

At six o'clock, he found her at the Left Bank, drenched in a sunbeam at a table near the window.

Over coffee and croissants, she kissed him. No persuasion necessary.


End file.
